Un Amor Entre Milk Y Vegeta
by vegeta y goku
Summary: Son Dos Chicos Lamados Uno Vegeta Y Una Milk Que Se Enamoran
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Amor Entre Milk Y Vegeta**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Un Dia en el Bosque Pao Pao Bulma Milk Goku Y Vegeta Fueron De Campamento Todos Estaban Pasando La Tarde Bien Pero Vegeta Solo Se Sentaba Y Los Miraba... **_

_**¡Oye Vegeta! Porque No Dises Algo O Te Diviertes Con Nosotros !Dijo Bulma¡ Si Vegeta Ben Hagamos Un Brindis Con Todos Dijo Milk**_

_**!Si Vegeta Vamos No Es Tan Malo Verdad Amigas Dijo Goku¡**_

_**En ese presiso Momento Todos Por El Comentario De Goku Empezaron A Decir Es Sierto No Es Tan Malo**_

_**Vegeta Por Desesperacion Dijo ...Ayy...Esta Bien Solo Un Brindis... Solo Porque Tu Esposa Empezo Con Lo Del Brindis Kakarotto**_

_**Todos Se Pasaron La Tarde Bien Hasta Que Se Anochesio... Bulma Y Goku Se Fueron Cada Uno Para Su Casa **_

_**!Oye Milk No Te Demores Que Se Nos Hace De Noche Dijo Goku¡ !Ooh Si Ya Voy Dijo Milk¡...**_

_**!Oye Vegeta... Mañana Tu Esposa Goku Y Yo Nos Iremos A Piscina Quieres Ir Dijo Milk¡**_

_**!...Ay...Nolose Yo Les Caigo Si Si Y Si No Es Porque No Quize... De Todas Maneras Lo Pensare Dijo Vegeta...¡Cuando Cada Uno Se Fue A Su Casa...Vegeta Se Levanto A Media Noche Porque No Podia Dormir...Por La Culpa De Milk... **_

_**Vegeta Pensando Dijo ¿Porque Esa Milk Estaba Tan Confiansuda Con Migo... Y Con Bulma Era Menos Confianzuda?**_

_**Vegeta Se Fue A Dormir...La Noche Se Fue Despiadadamente Se Fue Bastante Rapido...**_

_**Vegeta Se Levanto Muy Animado Porque Desidio Ir A Piscina Con Goku,Milk,Y Bulma Pero Vegeta No Se Dio Cuenta De Una**_

_**Diminuta Y Sensilla Cosita...**_

_**Era Que No Tenia Pantaloneta...**_

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Un Amor Entre Milk Vegeta

_**Un Amor Entre Milk Y Vegeta **_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Vegeta Se Fue A Buscar Una Pantaloneta De Baño En Su Armario Busco Y Busco Hasta Que Se Dio Cuenta Que...**_

_**Nunca Habia Tenido Pantaloneta De Baño...Rapida Y Furiosamente Se Fue A Comprar Una...Pero No Sabia Cuanto Valia **_

_**Salio De Su Habitacion Y Se Fue A Buscar Y Comprar Una Pantaloneta...Estaba Muy Furioso Porque Se Le Hacia Tarde...**_

_**Mientras Buscaba Pantalonetas Milk Lo Llamo Al Celular...Vegeta Contesto Sin Darse Cuenta Que Era Milk...**_

_**!Hola¡. djo vegeta**_

_**!Hola Vegeta Aqui Te Estamos Esperando Dinos Si Vas A Venir O No¡ Dijo Milk **_

_**!Ay...claro Que Ire Solo Un Momento Ya Estoy En Camino¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**!A Claro Te Esperamos¡ Dijo Milk...**_

_**Vegeta No Encontraba Pantalonetas De Baño...Como Vegeta No Sabia Nada De Tiendas Porque Todo Lo Compraba Bulma...**_

_**Entro A Un Supermercado...Nada Entro A Una Tienda...Nada Entro A Un Remate Nada...**_

_**Hasta Que Entro A Un Almacen Que Si Vendian...Vegeta Se Coloco Muy Feliz Pero Lo Malo Era Que...**_

_**Las Pantalonetas Eran Bastantes Pequeñas Al Cabo De Unos Instantes Vegeta Desidio Llevarse Una... Asi Le Quedara Estrecha **_

_**Vegeta Llamo A Milk Al Celular Ya Que Solo Tenia El Numero De Ella...**_

_**!Alo...Oye Milk Donde Estan¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**!Estamos En La Piscina De Clarelenrre Conoses El Lugar Vegeta¡ Dijo Milk.**_

_**!...Ay...Que Lugar Tan Arrogante Pero Esta Bien Se Donde Queda¡ Dijo Vegeta **_

_**!Esta Bien Te Espero¡ Dijo Milk**_

_**Pasaron Bastantes Minutos En Que Vegeta Llego Al Lugar**_

_**Pero Vegeta No Sabia Era Que Al Lugar Que Llego No Era**_

_**Contiunara...**_


	3. Un Amor Entre Milk Y Vegeta

_**Un Amor Ente Milk Y Vegeta **_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**Vegeta Al Ver Que No Estaban Entro A La Piscina Y Los Busco...Pero No Los Encontro...**_

_**Vegeta Se Enfado Mucho Pensando Que Le Jugaron Una Broma...Y De Inmediato Se Fue Volando A Su Casa...**_

_**Mientras Volava El Celular Le Timbro...**_

_**Vegeta Contesto...**_

_**!Hola¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**!Hola Vegeta¡ Dijo Milk **_

_**!Conque Muy Contenta Haciendome Bromas Ehh¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**!Pero De Que Hablas Aqui Te Estamos Esperando¡ Dijo Milk**_

_**!Si Como No Fui A Buscarlos Y Por Ningun Lado...Ay Sabes Que Adios¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**Vegeta Termino De Volar Llegando A Su Casa...**_

_**Vegeta Pensaba Disculparse Con Milk Ya Que Le Corto La Llamada Feamente...Vegeta Los Invito A Una Fiesta Para Dentro de 2 Dias...**_

_**Los Dias Se Fueron Muy Rapidamente...Vegeta Los Estaba Esperando En Su Casa Milk Y Goku Llegaron Oviamente Porque Oviamente Goku **_

_**Se La Llevaba Volando...**_

_**!Y Bulma¡ Dijo Vegeta**_

_**!Nolose Crei Que Ya Habia Llegado¡ Dijo Goku**_

_**Bulma Llego A Los Pocos Instantes...**_

_**Todos La Pasaron Bien...Hasta Que Bulma Desidio Jugar Pico Botella**_

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
